


Shorts From a Galaxy Far, Far Away

by RaineM



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineM/pseuds/RaineM
Summary: A collection of short stories from the Star Wars Universe. I’ll update tags as I add stories.





	1. Quick Intro

Hello! So I’m trying to make more room in my life for writing and short docs seem to be what is giving me inspiration right now. So as the muse hits me I’ll be writing and posting short stories based on my ships, headcanons, etc. 

I can’t guarantee I’ll have any kind of regular updates or what will strike my fancy each time I write so this is going to pretty much be a mixed bag. I’ll have notes before each story so you can skip that particular update if you want to.

Feedback is always welcome but please be gentle. I haven’t written anything substantial in a few year lol.


	2. A Song for Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Force bond gives Kylo a unique challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s super soft. No adult content. Super quick read.

Kylo stormed down the corridor that lead to his private quarters. Another meeting of his officers had gone on for far too long with much more bickering than usual. Now that he was the Supreme Leader he had learned to control his temper in these meetings. Learned to hold it in until he was alone. He couldn’t risk losing the confidence of his men because of his hot head.

He dismissed the guards standing watch at his door and quickly engaged the locks once the doors slid shut behind him. Kylo pressed his brow to the bulkhead and let out a primal scream. He beat his fists against the control panel and let out all of his frustration on whatever items were in his reach.

As his scream abated and he stood gulping for breath in the middle of his quarters, he felt her. Suddenly her presence filled his space and he waited for the calm. And he waited for her opening shot. He waited. Seconds passed but no smart remark or piercing insult. Kylo smirked. It appeared that it was his turn to start the exchange. He slowly turned. 

“I’m really not in the mood to -“ 

Rey was asleep. Kylo sighed.

As usual, he couldn’t see passed her immediate surroundings to get an idea of where she was in the galaxy, but he was relatively certain that the bed she was lying on was one of the smaller bunks in the Falcon. So she was either travelling or she had decided not to lodge with the rest of the Rebel scum she had chosen to call friends. Worse. Family. Kylo sighed again. How was he supposed to go about his business with her snoring in the centre of his living space? He thought briefly about waking her and how angry she would be that he had the advantage in this exchange but he decided he wasn’t in the mood to deal with her venom at this particular moment.

He took a step toward his ‘fresher so he could clean himself up before the next round of meetings began. But as he shifted his weight Rey whimpered softly. Kylo paused and turned his attention to the sleeping girl. A moment passed and then another. Kylo thought to move again but as he shifted a soft moan and a whimper escaped her lips. She twitched in her bunk. Intrigued, Kylo moved closer and saw that Rey was crying.

“Rey? Rey can you hear me?”

Kylo extended his hand and touched her shoulder. Rey flinched at his touch but did not wake up. Rey continued to whimper and moan. She trembled like she was somewhere cold. Kylo saw that she had begun to cry. She was having a nightmare. He was not equipped to deal with this. Kylo raked his fingers through his hair. How was he going to deal with this?

He knew how to deal with her words. Even her pointed silences on the occasions she chose to ignore his presence. But he had no experience with this particular scenario and he felt lost. Of course she had been vulnerable in his presence before but this was different. He quietly began to pace the room. He wracked his brain for any idea for how to deal with this situation. He selfishly hoped the bond would break and he could go about his day but as the minutes continued to pass he accepted that he was required to do something. But what?

As Rey continued to whimper Kylo suddenly had a vivid memory of Leia holding him as he cried. He was young. So young. His mother rocked him as he sobbed. She was whispering something to him. No, not whispering. Singing. The tune slowly came back to him. The soothing, almost sad rhythm. Like a ship on the sea. If it could calm his childhood terrors maybe it could work on her.

Kylo softly moved closer to Rey. He knew she was solid enough to his touch but he needed to test the surface she was laying on. He pressed down onto where her bunk appeared to find that it was, in fact, solid to his touch. 

Kylo sat down on the edge of her bed and removed his gloves. He reached out towards the sleeping girl, and after a tentative pause, he softly brushed Rey’s hair out of her face. He saw the salty streaks the tears left on her cheeks. He felt her tremble as she continued to moan softly. Kylo rested his palm on her cheek and slowly brushed his thumb over her temple and began to hum.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had a song in his mouth. His vocal chords cracked as he softly warmed them up. As the music returned to him and his voice became accustomed to this new task he began stroking Rey’s hair. Kylo began to hum a little more loudly. Rey’s whimpers softened.

_Hush, love hush_  
_Hold on to my voice_  
_I’m here as you drift to sleep_  
_Hush, love hush_  
_No evil is near_  
_I’ll stay ‘til the moon leaves the sky_  
_Oh my sweet one_  
_Please don’t fear while I’m here_  
_I’ll stay ‘til the moon leaves the sky_

Kylo’s soft baritone filled the room. He knew there were more words but they eluded his memory. So he repeated what he could remember. Over and over. Slowly, but surely, Rey’s whimpering stopped and she was no longer shivering. Kylo continued to sing until he felt a single tear streak down his cheek. As he held the last note, he wiped the tear away. He took a deep breath and could feel the Force bond weakening. Kylo looked at Rey. He stroked her hair one last time then bent down and softly kissed her forehead.

“I’ve missed you. Come back soon and put me in my place. Sleep well.”

Her eyelids fluttered slightly and she softly sighed, “Ben.” Kylo blinked. Then Rey faded out and suddenly Kylo was alone again. 

Kylo stood silently for a long while. He willed himself to check his emotions. Finally, he took a deep, cleansing breath and began to prepare for the meetings that he was probably going to be late for. Well, he was Supreme Leader. They could wait for him. He had had a pressing matter to attend to. He looked one last time at the place Rey had been moments before then moved on with his day. 

As Kylo left his quarters to deal with the business of running the First Order, somewhere, on the other side of the galaxy, Rey slept peacefully for the first time in weeks.


End file.
